HIATUS - 裏表
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Di luar sana engkau menangis. Di luar sana engkau memanggil namaku. Sedang kita berdiri dalam rentang jutaan tahun cahaya. Saling membelakangi.


**裏表 (Uraomote)  
**

 **Prolog: Pertemuan**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com  
**

 **Saya cuma budak cinta AKKG yang entah kapan bisa berhenti berdelusi kotor tentang mereka  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **Masih SFW**

 **Belum ada niatan kotor untuk menjadikannya NSFW**

 **Tapi pasti NSFW sih ujung-ujungnya**

 **JANGAN BERHARAP SAYA BISA MEMBUAT PERBARUAN CEPAT**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Daftar main lagu laptop teman yang maha kekinian**

* * *

 **selalu terulur ia lewat jendela**

 **yang panjang dan menakutkan**

 **selagi engkau bekerja, atau mimpi pun**

 **tanpa berkata suatu apa**

 _—_ _Tangan Waktu (Sapardi Djoko Damono, 1959a)_

* * *

 _KEBAHAGIAAN itu semu. Dengan kata lain, palsu. Setidaknya itulah yang kuyakini sejak dulu. Dan menjadi munafik dengan memalsukan kenyataan bahwa kau memang tidak bahagia dengan memakai bergudang topeng bergaris senyuman adalah hal terbodoh yang tak akan pernah bisa kumaafkan. Bodoh. Tolol. Sia-sia. Kaupikir dengan kau berpura-pura kau akan mendapatkan_ rumah _yang nyata? Pendusta semacam kau pun tak ayalnya kebahagiaan; semu, palsu._

* * *

SEJAK kecil Kaga tak pernah mengecap rasa kasih dalam keluarganya. Orang tuanya selalu bertikai. Siang. Malam. Serupa layanan 24 jam restoran cepat saji. Kehadiran kakaknya pun tak sedikit pun melipurkan laranya. Terpaut beda usia sepuluh tahun menjadikan keberadaannya semacam kotoran sapi di mata Tosa—kakaknya. Tak jarang stres akibat pertikaian orang tua mereka membuat Tosa melampiaskan kekerasan fisik pada Kaga. Pun begitu orang tuanya tak pernah peduli. Jangankan peduli, sadar pun tampaknya tidak. Setidaknya penindasan itu berhenti saat Tosa lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan minggat dari rumah mereka. Dan Kaga terus bertahan dalam kebisuan hingga ia memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah atasnya. Sekarang.

* * *

HARI itu merupakan hari pertama Kaga di bangku SMA. Masuk ke sebuah SMA elite dari rekomendasi sekolahnya berkat prestasi akademisnya tampaknya tidak memberi rasa apa pun pada hatinya. Yang ia lakukan hanya segera menutup buku memori masa SMP-nya dan membakarnya sampai benar-benar hangus tak bersisa. Sekalipun ia sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya siswa yang berasal dari SMP-nya, toh ia tak pernah benar-benar mengingat siapa pun, apalagi dekat. Intinya—ah, tentu tidak ada intinya. Tidak ada kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari penggambaran seorang gadis yang selalu menutup diri dari dunia luar dan hanya duduk di sudut dunia untuk tenggelam bersama gunungan buku berbagai tema—tanpa kekhususan sama sekali—dan membenci Tuhan untuk menciptakannya sebagai manusia yang penuh dengan kesia-siaan, jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membuka pintu kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya setelah mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru barusan. Barisan paling belakang. Pojok kelas. Samping jendela. Standar karakter utama kartun Jepang? Masa bodoh.

Tak lama, wali kelasnya berjalan masuk dan segala tetek bengek awal sekolah berjalan seadanya. Semua pelajaran hari itu hanya diisi dengan pengenalan dari masing-masing guru mata pelajaran. Sisanya tentu membuat teman baru. Riuh anak-anak yang sudah saling mengenal asyik mengobrol, sedang Kaga hanya duduk dan dengan khusyuk memulai perjalanannya dalam dunia 1Q84. Persetan dengan kebencian orang-orang pada Haruki Murakami. Selama falsafah yang dikandung dunia dalam buku itu bisa mengguncang hatinya, ia akan mengatakan suka. Ia akan mengatakan cinta. Dan begitulah Kaga menghabiskan hari pertamanya.

* * *

TIDAK ada perubahan yang berarti sekalipun anggapan bahwa masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah seringkali digembar-gemborkan. _Matamu_ , pikir Kaga. Seminggu telah berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya. Segan. Takut. Dalam seminggu pertamanya Kaga telah berhasil menampar semua orang dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendepaknya dari takhta peringkat satu. Meskipun ia benar-benar mengunci mulutnya dan semua orang mungkin saja menganggapnya seorang budak penindasan, Kaga menunjukkan kegagahannya yang angkuh sekaligus anggun dalam setiap pelajaran. Sekalinya ada yang mendekat untuk mengajaknya bicara, itu paling ketua kelasnya yang kerap bertanya ke klub mana ia akan bergabung. Ya, ini adalah kutukan yang tak akan pernah selesai Kaga kutuk. Kewajiban mengikuti klub. Hari ini pun begitu.

"Kaga-san, anu, apakah sudah menentukan akan masuk klub mana?" tanya sang ketua kelas, sosok gadis jelita berambut hitam panjang yang poninya dijepit ke samping dengan tutur kata yang kelewat halus. Kalau tak salah namanya Haruna.

"Belum," jawab Kaga tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Anu, Sensei menegurku karena batas akhir mengumpulkan formulir klub adalah hari ini," ucap Haruna dengan nada ragu-ragu.

 _Sial sekali._

"Kalau Kaga-san tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu memilih."

 _Benar-benar sial sekali._

Kaga hanya menghela napas panjang dan menutup novelnya. Haruna merasa sangat lega karena Kaga setuju untuk mendiskusikan hal ini dan ia segera menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kaga.

"Anu, Kaga-san kelihatannya tidak begitu banyak bicara dan kurang suka dengan keributan, jadi aku sudah membuat daftar klub yang kira-kira tidak akan merepotkan," ucap Haruna seraya mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari saku bajunya.

Kaga sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan gadis itu barusan. Karena memang begitu adanya. Tanpa menjawab ia meraih kertas tersebut dan melihat daftar nama klub yang tertulis di situ satu-satu. Paling atas adalah klub sastra. Dan tampaknya cuma itu yang paling aman.

"Kaga-san, anu, klub sastra sekolah kita sebenarnya sudah mau ditutup karena jumlah anggota yang tidak pernah memenuhi standar minimal. Selain itu, jika Kaga-san ingin bergabung, Kaga-san harus bisa membuat karya atau acara sebagai program kerja—"

"Lupakan tentang klub sastra kalau begitu," potong Kaga cepat. Tidak akan pernah ia merepotkan dirinya untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan semacam karakter utama kartun begitu.

Kaga kembali melihat nama-nama di kertas itu dan berakhir menanyakan setiapnya pada Haruna. Dan Haruna sungguh sabar menjelaskan semuanya sejelas mungkin pada Kaga. Hanya saja, tak satu pun menarik perhatian Kaga.

"Anu, bagaimana dengan klub olahraga? Apa Kaga-san mau mencoba melihat?"

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Kaga pun hanya bisa setuju dan keduanya segera meninggalkan kelas untuk melihat-lihat klub olahraga yang ada.

* * *

"KLUB lari pun tidak, ya..."

"Maaf."

"Tentu tidak apa. Masih ada beberapa klub yang belum kita datangi."

 _STAP!_

Kaga menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara semacam sesuatu menancap dengan keras tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, klub panahan," ucap Haruna. Ia kembali bersemangat untuk suatu alasan.

"Kurasa Kaga-san cocok bergabung dengan klub panahan. Olahraga ini membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi jadi tidak pernah berisik," lanjutnya.

Kaga hanya manggut-manggut dan mengikuti Haruna masuk ke dalam dojo.

"Permisi," ucap keduanya kala memasuki area memanah.

Hanya ada seorang gadis di sana. Setelah melepaskan anak panahnya yang terakhir itu, ia berbalik menatap Kaga dan Haruna. Dan seketika itu juga Kaga merasakan dentuman keras di dalam dadanya. Gadis itu begitu rupawan. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan lurus dibiarkan tergerai—dan kenyataan bahwa peluh membuat poninya basah entah kenapa terlihat begitu seksi di mata Kaga. Iris senjanya lembut menyapa mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dan itulah yang paling bikin kalap: suaranya. Lembut namun sungguh-sungguh.

Kaga menyikut lengan Haruna dengan cepat dan berbisik, "Tulis namaku di kertas formulir keparat itu. Cantumkan dengan tegas nama klub ini di dalamnya."

Haruna menatap Kaga dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus penuh rasa syukur. Akhirnya cobaan menagih formulir klub dari sang ratu es kini telah berakhir. Dengan cepat Haruna maju selangkah dan mengenalkan Kaga pada gadis itu.

"Anu, mungkin cukup terlambat, tapi, ini adalah Kaga dari kelas 1-3, dan mulai hari ini ia ingin bergabung dengan klub panahan ini."

Kaga membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan gelak manis dari gadis rupawan itu. Ia jelas bingung dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan muka bertanya.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa berada di klub yang sama dengan Kaga-san," ucap si gadis rupawan. Ada nada familier di dalam kalimatnya namun Kaga tak berhasil menebak siapa dia.

"Aku Akagi. Kita berasal dari SMP yang sama, Kaga-san," ucap si gadis rupawan kemudian seraya meraih tangan kanan Kaga, membawanya berjabatan.

 _\- bersambung -_

* * *

 **Akhirnya UTS selesai. Akhirnya. Yah, walaupun long weekend-nya cuma empat hari.**

 **Sama sekali enggak ada niatan buat ngetik ini awalnya. Naskah ini dengan sendirinya mengalir begitu saja sekitar dua setengah jam yang lalu ketika saya menyerah untuk meneruskan draf naskah wajib, gara-gara lagu "Lost Stars"-nya Adam Levine. Awalnya pun ini delusi singkat yang mestinya bisa selesai jadi oneshot. What have I done with my life...**

 **Enggak bisa janji saya bakal memperbarui ini dalam waktu cepat. Penulisan naskah ini cuma bakal saya lakukan pas mood-nya masuk. Tapi ya bisa jadi muncul naskah lain. Delusi liar itu enggak bisa dikontrol, saudara-saudara.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menunggu komentar Anda sekalian.**


End file.
